Arc 2
探索編 |romaji= Danjon Tansaku-hen |chapters= 11-present |characters= #Asta }} 探索編|Danjon Tansaku-hen}} is the 2nd arc of Yūki Tabata's Black Clover. The arc revolves around the exploration of a newly emerged dungeon at the border of the kingdom. Synopsis Entering the Dungeon Asta, Noelle, and Rack Boltia enter a dungeon that a villager happened to discover. While exploring, Asta and Noelle argue about what the anti-bird's name should be, but the bird doesn't like their names and attacks Asta. Rack then suggests a name, which the bird accepts. Accepting the Mission A few hours earlier, Yami tells everyone about a discovered dungeon. Asta asks what a dungeon is, after which Magna, Rack, and Vanessa tell him what a dungeon is. Yami reveals the location of the dungeon and how they have to work quickly. Asta volunteers, which Yami approves, as the Magic Emperor requested Asta for the mission. When Asta and the other leave, Vanessa asks whether they will be alright. Yami says that this mission will help them grow and that Rack is with them, commenting on how Rack has excellent sensory magic and would have been chosen by the other squads had his personality not been an issue. Inside the Dungeon At the dungeon, Noelle chides Asta for his having dropped the lantern and for his stepping on her. Rack finds a hidden door, and they enter a room that is being sustained by mana. Noelle and Rack talk about the mana in the room, about which Asta is confused since Asta cannot feel mana. Activating the Traps Asta starts to complain but accidentally activates a trap. He quickly pulls out his sword and destroys the trap, but Rack activates more traps and says that how much fun it is, shocking Asta and Noelle. Rack comments about how amazing Asta's sword is, how it probably is the reason Asta was given the mission, and that Rack would like to fight him in two or three years. Rack, however, senses other people and rushes off, leaving Asta and Noelle alone. Noelle is angry about it but is quickly caught by a high level plant trap. Asta frees her, but he then finds himself caught and cannot free himself. Asta, however, is saved by someone using wind magic. Golden Dawn Arrives Back at the base, Yami remarks that some members of the Golden Dawn will also be there. At the dungeon, Asta looks at his savior, who turns out to be Yuno and is with two other member of Golden Dawn. Yuno mentions that he has repaid his debt, and both are glad to see each other. At the Golden Dawn's base Alecdra Sandler asks his captain why he sent Yuno, which William reassures Alecdra to trust and thinks about how he can use Yuno as a pawn. At the dungeon Kluas Lunette questions why Yuno saved Asta and Noelle, which Asta just question who Klaus is. Mimosa Vermillion recognizes Noelle and chant with her, which angers Noelle. Mimosa then says that they earned a star from the Magic Emperor, which Asta says that they earned one too but Klaus doesn't believe him. Klaus then asks about their third member, which they don't tell him that Rack left them to track down some unknown enemies. Klaus then insult the black bulls captain, which cause him and Asta to get into an argument about the each others captains. Klaus then tells Mimosa to reveal their location, which Mimosa uses her magic to create a miniature model of the dungeon. Yuno then creates a ship with his magic and carries his squad into the dungeon. Asta then thinks about how its a challenge with Yuno and head further into the dungeon. Noelle asks what they are going to do, which Nero flies to a ledge and points to a hallway. At Yuno location Klaus insults Asta's squad, which Yuno tells him to not to underestimate Asta. Klaus then thinks about how he still hasn't approves of Yuno. The Enemy Kingdom At the capital a messenger informs the magic emperor that the Black Bulls and the Golden Dawn have sent member to the dungeon. He also informs that the Diamond Kingdom have sent a group known as Hell Lotus to the dungeon. The magic emperor then says that he has meet them and that they use interesting magic. The other then says that its not a time to relax, which the Magic Emperor the kids for the magic knights are strong. In the dungeon Rack has reach the enemy and taking most of the out. Rack then calls them weak and looks over at the captain and says that he isn't. The captain then thanks Rack for the compliment, and says that the infinite power of youth is really frightening. The captain then comments about the Rack's magic, which Rack asks about what his magic is. Race to the Treasure Room The captain then says that they don't have to fight but just to reach the treasure room, and runs away. Rack easily catches up and attacks, but the captain creates a smokescreen and dodges. The captain then comments about how his kingdom have to invades of kingdoms to supports themselves, which Rack replies that he doesn't care and just wants to have a good fight. Elsewhere, Asta and Noelle enter an area where the gravity is all messed up. Asta asks Nero if this is the right way, but then notices a treasure chest running by and chases. After catching the chest Asta and Noelle look inside but sees that is has organs inside, which Noelle yells at Asta for looking inside. Elsewhere, Rack is still fighting the captain and tells the captain to fight back. The captain then notices Rack's robe and says that he fought once with the captain of the Black Bull squad. The captain then comments about how strong Yami was, which Rack then gets excited. Rack then wobbles, but then attacks the captain which he easily dodges. Rack then wonders what is going on, which the captain explains how Rack is catch within his magic and how the minions Rack to down were sacrifices so he could trap Rack. Elsewhere Yuno and his team reaches the door to the treasure room, which Klaus says that this dungeon was nothing special. Mimosa then comments about the Black Bulls, but is then suddenly attacked. Klaus then rushes and wonders what happened. Klaus then yells for the person who attacked to come out. He then steps out and tells them to get out of his way. At Rack's location, the captain tells Rack that he needs company that you can rely on and tells to walk away. The Will to Win Rack then says that he hasn't had a good fight in a long time and attacks, but the captain dodges and says that he can't deal with this like he normally would. Rack then remembers his past about how his mother told him to always win and attack with a lighting attack. The captain dodges and this about how Rack's speed and accuracy has risen even through he had weakened him. The captain then apologizes and bind Rack with his smoke. The captain then says that he didn't want to use his magic since it tires him out and then wonders how the newbie of his group doing since he can't get in touch with him. At Yuno's location Mimosa casts a spell to heal herself and apologizes for being taken down first. Klaus tells her to just heal and notices that the enemy is from the diamond kingdom. Klaus then calls the enemy a coward for attack a woman from behind, which the guy says that it doesn't matter to him. The guy then attacks Mimosa attack but Klaus blocks the attack with a spell. Klaus then tells Yuno to help him and that they are going to show the enemy the power of the Golden Dawn. At Asta's location Asta is running in a hallway saying that this path is easy. Noelle then wonders is this path is the real path to the treasure. They then stop after hearing a noise, which Noelle says that it might be Rack fighting someone. Asta suggest that they go back Rack up, but Noelle replies that Rack went off on his own. Noelle then says that they have to go find the treasure which Asta thinks about what Yuno told him. Comrades in Arms At Yuno's location Klaus attack the enemy and thinks about how strong the guy is without using his grimoire. Klaus then tells Yuno to go get the treasure and even yells at Yuno when Yuno tries to stay. When Yuno leaves Klaus is caught and sees an incoming attack. At Rack's location Rack thinks about how he has to keep on winning, which the captain says that Rack is possessed or something. The captain them says that he will free Rack from his worries, which Rack begins to wonders what he is after anyways. At both locations Asta and Yuno save their comrades. Klaus then asks why Yuno came back, which the captain asks who Asta is. Asta and Yuno then think back about their talk about their comrades. Yuno and Asta then shout that they are comrades. Asta then says that they are going to take the captain down, which Rack says no. Rack then remembers when his mom died and how he has to keep on winning. Rack then says that he will fight the captain alone and rush to the captain. The captain easily dodges Rack and counters but Asta saved Rack and says that he will continue to help. Asta then tells Rack that he is not alone anymore, which Rack apologizes to him mom and says that he has comrades that he can rely on. Rack then agrees to fight together, which the captain decides to get serious and traps the three in a cage of smoke. At Yuno's location Klaus asks why Yuno is here, which Yuno says that all three of them will go to the treasure after defeating the enemy. Yuno then gets serious and activates two magic spells. Yuno then says that the Golden Dawn will get the treasure and attack. At Asta Location Asta, Noella, and Rack try to escape the cage but they have no success. Rack then thinks about how he can easily sense where the captain is but that they will have to attack his stealthily. Rack then starts to rapidly fire at the captain, which the captain easily dodges through his smoke. The captain thinks about how they won't be able to hit him, but is surprised when Asta suddenly shows up. The captain then thinks about what they had done, and then thinks about how he had never met a guy one the battle field with no mana before. At Yuno's location Klaus is shocked because Yuno is exhausted and wounded. The enemy then pulls out a large sword and tells them to be gone. Fights Events References Navigation